hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Andrew444
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Max1994C page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max1994C (Talk) 21:08, March 2, 2012 RE:What to do. Max1994C 21:22, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Well obviously the site is called Hypothetical Tornadoes, its just like hypothetical hurricanes but this place, you make a page about hypothetical tornadoes happening in the past, present and future. The date they take place on, time of day. (Like August 11th, 2004 at 3:00 PM) Where they struck, (An example being Tulsa, Oklahoma.) How strong they got. (Like 185 mph.) How fast they went. (like 50 mph.) How much damage they cause. (Like $100 million) How many fatalities caused. (Like 65) etc etc. And if you red the Great Indiana Tornado then it gives another idea on what to do. Btw, did you check out the Hypothetical disasters Wiki? No, not yet. Andrew444TalkBlog 21:31, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Max1994C 23:37, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I don't know if you have any tornado pics to upload but I'd like to see what storm pics you do have you can upload. Thanks/And Max1994C 21:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.^^ But now I wanna add Megacane to Hypothetical hurricanes, I wanna do it my self but I don't 100% know how. Next Max1994C 02:49, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I know how to do hurricanes but tornadoes? What about them? How can you make a tornado stronger than an EF-9 or F-9? How can you make a tornado stronger than an EF-9 or F-9 like a EF-10 or F-10 or more? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 22:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 22:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) How can you make a tornado that has F9 or EF9 on it? How can you make a tornado that has F9 or EF9 on it? --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 22:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 22:55, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a template where F11 is blue? Can you make a template where F11 is blue instead of white --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:36, June 22, 2013 (UTC) How can you make your own tornado chart? How can you make your own tornado chart? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 11:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 11:33, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Is there anyway for me to make F11 green and F12 medium blue? Is there anyway for me to make F11 green and F12 medium blue? Can you make F11 green and F12 dark blue? Can you make F11 green and F12 dark blue? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 13:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 13:05, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you make a tornado chart where F11 is green and F12 is dark blue? Can you make a tornado chart where F11 is green and F12 is dark blue? --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 13:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 13:27, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for swapping the colors. Thank you for swapping the colors. HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 16:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 16:25, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me? Hey Andrew444 can you help me make a tornado chart on my Hypothetical Tornado Wiki 2? --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:10, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Can you help me make a second tornado chart that has F0-F12 on it just like on here on Hypothetical Tornadoes 2? Can you help me make a second tornado chart that has F0-F12 on it just like on here? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 20:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 20:13, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Are you mad at me? Are you mad at me? HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 18:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 18:44, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on my chatroom on hypothetical tornadoes 2 Can you come on my chat?Remember I only have til 7 PM EST. --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 19:40, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Remember I only have til 7 pm est or 6 pm ct Can you come on my chat room today? --HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 11:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC)HurricaneTeen6900--HurricaneTeen6900 (talk) 11:59, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Guess what? A outbreak! 14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC)14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC)14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC)14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC) 14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC) 14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC) 14:55, May 10, 2014 (UTC) F7 Madison tornado Hi Andrew, check out the F7 Madison tornado on the July 15-26, 2015 Great Midwest outbreak! I just added the description and details of the tornado and am awaiting your reaction! :D--Steve820 19:36, July 21, 2014 (UTC)